Кто ты есть
by tinka1976
Summary: Майами, 2004 год (конец 2 сезона). Рэй-младший сбежал из дома


В ночной тишине любой звук кажется слишком громким, а телефон Горацио к тому же был настроен так, чтобы услышать звонок и в лаборатории за шумом приборов, и в машине посреди оживлённой трассы.

– Ты же сказал, что не коп, и тебе не звонят среди ночи, – недовольно пробормотала Джесс, отворачиваясь и натягивая одеяло на голову.

– Я сказал, что это бывает значительно реже, чем если бы я был копом, – поправил Горацио. Он нашарил телефон, но прекращать оглушительные трели почему-то не спешил.

– Заткни его, – простонала Джесс.

Но Горацио как раз в этот момент принял решение всё же ответить, но разговаривать при Джессике не хотел, поэтому ей пришлось ещё несколько секунд терпеть назойливый звук.

– Слушаю, – сказал Горацио, выйдя на кухню. – Что случилось? – Поморщился, относя трубку чуть дальше от уха. – Успокойся, не кричи. Ты звонила матери, он не у неё? Понятно. Двери, окна це… Окей. Нет. Нет, я не считаю тебя… Слушай, успокойся, пожалуйста. Пока нет оснований… Хорошо. Хорошо! Я сам этим займусь.

Ещё раз поморщившись, Горацио с раздражением захлопнул крышку мобильного телефона. Потёр глаза, взглянул на часы. Они с Джесс уснули чуть больше часа назад, а ведь могли бы и… Почему Элина считает себя вправе звонить в такое время, кричать, требовать? Конечно, речь о его племяннике, но разве она не дала ему понять всего две недели назад, что теперь это не его дело?

– Джесс, – Горацио погладил её по плечу, и женщина тут же обернулась, закидывая руку ему на шею. – Джесс, мне придётся уехать.

Горацио с трудом удержался от соблазна поддаться её рукам, тянущим его обратно в постель.

– Что? Сейчас? – Джессика приподнялась на локте, взглянула на часы. – Горацио, два часа ночи!

– Так получилось. Прости.

– Ты же сказал, что тебя не выдёргивают на работу по ночам!

– Я сказал, что это бывает крайне редко, – снова поправил её Горацио. – Но я должен уехать не по работе. Это семейное. Понимаешь… Похоже, мой племянник сбежал из дома.

– И где ты его собираешься искать? Это необходимо делать сейчас?

– Я…

Его перебил новый звонок.

– Сэр, звонок за ваш счёт, – раздался голос девушки-телефонистки. – Примете?

– Звонящий как-то назвался?

– Да. Рэй. Соединять?

– Да, конечно. Рэй?

– Дядя Горацио… Прости, что я тебя разбудил, я просто подумал, что мама тебе обязательно позвонит утром. Скажи ей, что со мной всё в порядке.

– Рэй, где ты?

– Это не важно. Я не вернусь. Пока, дядя Горацио.

– Рэй… Рэй! …Мэм, это лейтенант Горацио Кейн, – набрав номер оператора, представился он. – На мой телефон только что звонили в кредит, вы можете сказать, откуда поступил звонок?

– Таксофон на углу Аста и девятой, сэр.

– Спасибо, мэм.

"Хаммер" птицей летел по пустым улицам спальных кварталов, перемахивая мосты над каналами и игнорируя светофоры. Горацио на время выкинул из головы всё: и раздражение из-за бесцеремонности Элины, и зарождающиеся сомнения в том, что у его отношений с Джессикой есть будущее. Сейчас было важно успеть перехватить Рэя-младшего.

Таксофонная будка, разумеется, была уже пуста, но прямо за углом мигала вывеска автобусной станции. Войдя в зал, Горацио сразу увидел племянника, съежившегося на скамейке. Подвинув рюкзак – лямка легко выскользнула из рук задремавшего мальчишки – и опустившись на скамью, Горацио невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой. Ну, разумеется, с такими навыками выживания, как у Рэя, только из дома и убегать.

– Дядя Горацио… – запоздало отреагировал Рэй. – Как ты… Я всё равно не вернусь, – сказал он и упрямо сжал губы.

Горацио вздохнул, наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями на колени.

– Почему?

– Я хочу начать всё с начала.

– Тебя опять дразнили в школе? – разглядев свежую ссадину на щеке племянника, спросил Горацио. – И этого достаточно, чтобы убежать?

– Я пытался не обращать внимания, как ты советовал. Но они не перестают! Я уеду туда, где меня никто не знает.

– Ммм… Знаешь, когда я был… чуть помладше тебя, мы переехали в Квинс. И после первого дня в новой школе я сказал маме, что не буду туда ходить. Я хотел обратно в старую школу, где меня уже знали, и где всем давно надоело дразнить меня из-за цвета волос. А мама… – Горацио улыбнулся воспоминанию. – Мама сказала, что это неумно. Сказала, что я просто немножко раньше, чем другие, лишился иллюзии, что смогу быть таким, как все. И ещё – что это к лучшему, потому что я уже сейчас могу выбирать, кто же я есть. Понимаешь?

– Не совсем, – посопев, признался Рэй.

– Ну, как бы тебе объяснить… Вот я – рыжий, так? А у тебя отец погиб… при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Это – то, что не зависит от нас с тобой, верно?

– А что зависит?

– Кем ты станешь. Когда я понял, кто я есть, нашёл то, чем я хочу заниматься, люди, которые видели лишь цвет моих волос, потеряли для меня всякое значение. Понимаешь?

– Думаю, да, – неуверенно кивнул Рэй. – И для этого ведь не нужно забывать о папе?

– Кто тебе такое сказал? – нахмурился Горацио.

– Ну… – Рэй замялся. – Ты же знаешь, мама, она…

Горацио тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову.

– Мы даже не были там позавчера, когда… Ну, было три года с… – обиженно добавил Рэй.

– Знаешь что… – Горацио взглянул на часы и решительно встал. – Поехали.

– Сейчас?..

Идти по кладбищу при свете луны и фонарика было жутковато. Рэй не выдержал, крепко, как маленький, уцепился за руку Горацио. Ладонь дяди была твёрдой, сухой и тёплой. Он явно не боялся. И был уверен в том, что делает.

Могила отца не выглядела неухоженной, хотя Рэй знал, что они с мамой давно тут не появлялись. Рэй покосился на профиль дяди – наверное, это Горацио навещал своего брата. Не боялся того, что о нём подумают или скажут. Это потому, что он уже знает, кто он есть, и ему неважно остальное?

Они долго стояли рядом и молчали, думая каждый о своём. Мужчина, твёрдо знающий, кто он есть, и мальчик, которому ещё предстояло это решить.


End file.
